Switched
by scarletcat123
Summary: Miku and Len were bestfriend until Len started to avoid her without any reason,when she wanted to know suddenly there's a voice. and the next day Miku and Len switched body! How can they return to they own body? What is the reason Len avoided her? read to find out! Len x Miku,One sided Oliver x Miku (bad summary hehe)
1. Chapter 1

**scarletcat123: hello again! so this is my second story and I decided to make Miku x Len story,I just love that pairing!oh,and I want to thank you all the reader who have read my first story and thanks for my reviewer Ri-kun! he's one of my good friend! hehe,so please enjoy and review!**

**-Switched-**

"Sigh.. I still can't ask him.. I'm such a coward! That guy is so hard to talk to" I sighed. Hi! My name is Hatsune Miku, I'm in third grade of junior high school. I'm sorry that I got angry hehe.. it's just that me and my bestfriend Len fought. Yep! Len's a guy,it's probably rare for a boy and a girl to be friends. Me and Len were friends since the first grade of junior high, our friendship began when I was lost at school. I am blind if it's about direction, anyway.. directions to my class at the time it just walk straight and then turn left and it had clearly been told where the classes located but I fell asleep. At that time Len laughed at me because I'm blind about directions, but he's still helping me. I'm ashamed after I knew that my classroom is just 10 steps from where I stood,apparently Len and I were classmates! After that we always talked and we felt convenient because we have a lot of same hobbies,and eventually we had become bestfriends.

The meeting between friends is sometimes very simple, but the journey that will be passed along will certainly have a lot of obstacles. 2 months ago without any cause Len stayed away from me, every time I tried to talk to him he went right away,like I'm some sort of virus or something. "Today, I'm going to talk to him,I have to!" I said to Gumi, Gumi is also my best friend. We became friends in junior high school when we're in second grade. 1 month after Len started to avoid me, Gumi is a friend who always supported me. She always listens to all my problems and supported me in various events, such as pranking Len... haha,she is a really cheerful girl and everyday she would always smile and lighten me up. We work together so that I can make up with Len. I care for him so much, he's like a brother to me. "Of course Miku! You have to be brave! If he wants to run away, hold his hand! I'm annoyed with Len! How dare he mess with my Miku!" Gumi said, "but if I do not fight with Len we'll won't be friends like now,anyway this time it'll success. Fight!" I encouraged myself. "Uuuhh..fine.. I'm really sorry Miku! Unfortunately today I had to go, if I don't have anything to do I'll help you.." Gumi apologized, she had said the same thing about.. 5 times. "Yes it's fine, really. You are already telling me that for 5 times,this time I will try it without your help" I said. "Sobs.. My Miku has grown up! I'm so touched!" Gumi said as she faked her tears," Hoi,what do you mean by that!" I said. "Nothing ehehe!" Gumi grinned.

After school...

"Miku! See you tomorrow! Good luck Miku!" Gumi said cheerfuly, "Okay! Be careful Gumi!" I said as I waved to her. "Bye!" Gumi said, waving her hand and climbed into the car, "Well, now it's time Len" I said. After a long search for Len, I finally found him walking in the hallway. I was sneaking and pulling him with me, "Oi Hatsune! What the hell! Let go! "Said Len. "No! I will not let go until you want to hear me out first" I said and hold him stronger maybe it will bruised later because Len's way too weak than me. When we got to the place that is rather quiet I immediately asked him, "Len! Why did you stay away? What did I do?" I asked. "..." Len stayed quiet for a while when Len opens his mouth suddenly we heard a sound. "Miku and Len, there is someone who wants you to be together again, I would do anything to grant the person who request anything from me" then the voice was gone, "Len.. What was that all about? Len? Eh? Len? "Len apparently already gone. "hmph! Len's suck" I said irritably,then I go home with a super bad mood for unable getting the answer from Len. "Because of that stupid light! And stupid voice! Len almost answered the question!" I grumbled, but then just in time before I snapped my phone rang. "_Hey Miku, so... how did it go?" _Gumi asked across the phone, " Nah, it does not go well. Something weird happened and then Len's gone" I said. "_Aww .. too bad, by the way what happened?_" Gumi asked curiously, "you know, the one in the movie where there's light and voice talking and other stuff. It's really weird" I explained. "_Sounds cool! So what the voice says? Maybe I can put it for my next story!_"Gumi asked happily. "He / She said that someone wishes us to be together again and blah blah blah, I do not care actually. Maybe just some prank" I said lazily, "_well... the person who pranked you is awesome haha!_ "Gumi laughed. "Sigh .. Gumi .. "I just sighed," _Hmm? What? You know I like prank people so I thinks that person's prank is cool! Haha! Maybe I'll prank Len? It's sounds fun you know!_" Gumi laughed again. "Yeah yeah I know that" I giggled at the thought of Len getting pranked, "_Ah! I forgot! My story! The deadline is tomorrow! See you! Kyah! *crash* *bang* I'm okay! I'm okay! Bye!_" Gumi said and then she cut the line.

"Sigh.. Gumi is such a reckless girl.." I sighed and walk into my house, "MIKU-CHAAAAAAAAAAN! WELCOME HOME!" Mikuo spread his arms and tried to hug me. "yeah yeah I'm home,now go away" I stopped him using my hand and walked away, "Miku... you're breaking my heart.." Mikuo said as he placed his hand at his chest. "so? I'm in a bad mood,not now" I said coldly,Mikuo understands and he walked away. I felt a little guilty because Mikuo became my victim when I got angry,my parents apparently were out for a while. I went up to my room and then take a bath,I changed my uniform to a yellow shirt and a black short. Then I started to study in case the teacher will give a sudden quiz,remembering my math teacher who likes to give a suprise test. And then I got bored so I decided to hear some songs and read a book,when I finished my book It's already 7 o'clock and I heard my parents just got home. I went down and greeted them,and then I heard Mikuo's voice "mom,dad,Miku I finished cooking" he said. "let's eat then!" my father said,Mikuo cooked egg with leeks miso soup with leeks and other foods with leek. My family is a leek crazy,we really love leek. It's the most delicious food acording to us,Len really likes banana.. "_Len.. I wonder whether I can talk to him.. like before" _I wondered. "_No no no no stop thinking about him!"_ and I eat my meal faster,then I put my dishes to the sink and when upstair. "Ugh.. I'm so tired.. better brush my teeth and sleep now" I yawned and when to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I crawled to my bed and close my eyes,thinking about the 'prank'. Then I slowly drifted to sleep.

**scarletcat123:so that's chapter 1! maybe tomorrow or today i'll update the second chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scarletcat123: hey guys! i lied about going to update it faster,when I wanted to update it I remembered that I have a test so I studied and the next day my mom took the laptop and I can't use it. I'll try updating my story once a week,maybe on friday or saturday or sunday. so for my apologize I'll update chapter 2 and 3! here you go! enjoy!**

-Switched-

Chapter 2

The next morning...

"Len, Len Wake up!" someone called me. "Eh? Yes,I'll wake up" I said lazily, "Yes,get ready now!" The person said again. "Uuuuuh .. I don't want to wake up yet! Eh? Wait a minute .. why did she called me Len?" and then I got up and looked into the mirror. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" I shouted. "Len! What is it?" a woman asked, she is Len's mother her name is Lenka Kagamine. "Eeeh.. Umm.. Mrs... Uh, Mom! I just hit the table" I said. "Len's handphone! Where's Len's handphone!" I immediately look for Len's handphone. "here is it! Contact! Contact! Who knew my number still hasn't been deleted. M-I-K-U.." " Come on Len ..please answer! Answer! "I said anxiously,"Click" "_Hello? Miku! How can it be like this? Did you use some kind of curse?_" Len asked. "What?! Are you kidding me? I didn't put curse on you! I also don't know! It's probably because of yesterday" I said. "Ah! Come on! I'll take a shower first!" and then there's a silence between us "_um.. if we're switched.. how can we take a shower?_" Len asked. "Eeerr... just close your eyes! Or don't take a shower" I said, "_no way! If I don't shower I'll smell bad! Fine,wash your hands, wash your face, wash your feet! Don't open my stuff!_" I said, "yeah yeah,you also the same!" Len said. "Girly guy.." I grumbled, "_Huh?_" "Nah,nothing" Then we disconnected the phone line, and then I immediately wash my face, hands and feet and rushed to change my clothes though somewhat uneasy. Then I go downstairs and eat my breakfast. "Eeh... emm.. I'm going mom!" I said. Then when I got to school I was looking for Len. "Ah! Le- Hatsune!" I called him,it's kinda weird when you called your own name. Then Len walked to me, "Hey... so how can it be like this?" Len whispered. "I don't know! Anyway has Gumi already know yet?" I whispered back, "Gumi? Oh, that green-haired Gumi whom you often be with it? Not yet, I haven't met her. Should we tell her or not?" Len asked. "Eerr... probably she should be told about this, she likes to hugs me. You can get tackled later" I explained. "Eeh .. yeah, we'll explain together" Len said,

"No need,there she is" I said, pointing to a green-haired girl who was walking towards us. "Miku! Have you talked to him? So? I'm looking for you the whole time!" Gumi said, "Eh... Umm.. come here!" Len said, pulling Gumi. "Hmm? Why? We can say it here right? "Gumi said,"no,not here" I said, pulling Gumi's wrist. "What the hell Kagamine!" Gumi said yanked her wrist, "I can walk by myself" she said. Once we found a rather quiet place I ventured to talk, "Um.. so.. how to say it..." I said confused. "What?" Gumi asked curiously, "uum... so yeah.. our.. our.." I said nervously. "Your what? Say it clearly! "Gumi said,"Ah, come on! Just tell her already!" Said Len. "It's hard you know! What if she doesn't believe us?" I said panickly. "Okay,Let's stop first. Usually Kagamine wouldn't act like that and why does Miku called her name by herself?" Gumi said in confusion. "So yes,it's probably hard to believe but... our spirit are switched" I finally ventured, "Heh? What do you mean? So you're Miku, and you're Kagamine?" Gumi said, pointing at us. "Yes" I said again, "you're not joking right?" Gumi said as she hit Len. "Aw! That hurts! What do you mean by that?" Said Len upset," Eh? Usually that doesn't hurt for you right?" Gumi said. "Like I said, we are switched! He's Len and I'm Miku! Try to ask the things that only we know" I said, "Okay! Who are the names of my ex! Only Miku who knows that!" Gumi said. "Rei, Ren, Luki, Gakupo, Kiyoteru, Yuuma, Leon, uumm.. and your boyfriend right now is Utatane Piko" I said, "still don't believe it? Ahem... Miku! Finally I could going out with Utatane Piko! I am reaaaaally happy, he confessed to me! Tomorrow we'll go on a date! Yay!" I mimicked Gumi. "Eh eeehh.. how did you know ... but you could just tell it to Kagamine! Then! This one! What is my math score? Only Miku knows it because she put it in her diary that nobody can see it!" Gumi said, "it's 3,I put it in my diary so that I could really motivated me to get good grades" I explained. "Ugh... so you really are Miku ..." Gumi said in disbelief,

"Yep"

"You didn't get drunk or anything?"

"Nope"

"You aren't pranking me?"

"Nope"

"You sure you've check yourself at the mental hospital?"

"What?! I'm not crazy!"

"yeaahh,just joking"

"So how can that happen?" Gumi asked "the light that I tell you? Maybe there's some connection with it" I said to her, "oh.. but! I can't hug you anymore! You're Kagamine in Miku's body! You're Miku in his body! I don't want to hug him!" Gumi pointed at us and pouted. I slapped my forehead "Gumi.. you can live without always hugging me right?" I sighed, "Fine..." Gumi puffed her cheeks and then the bell rang. "Let's go! We don't want to be late right?" Len said, "okay" Gumi said. When we walked toward our class I got an idea to prank Len, I grinned on the way.

I spotted Kaito at the class,then he waved at me "Yo Len!" he greeted me and then I ran to him and cling on him. "Hey Kaitooo!" I said with a feminime tone, "I reaaaaaaally missed you!" I said with a puppy face "we just met yesterday,why would you miss me" Kaito said with a straight face, "yes but.. I reaaaally like you! Hee hee hee~" I giggled and everybody in the class stopped their activity and looked at us. "What? Have you never seen two people in love?" I said to them and I pouted, "Len.. did you have a fever or something? You're acting weird" Kaito checked on me. "Nope!" and I hug him,Kaito seems want to say something but he got cut by other voice "excuse me! Is Len here?" I heard my voice. "Excuse me Shion.. let me take him to the infirmary,he ate something weird for breakfast" Len smiled at him, "NOOOOOOOOO! Kaitooooooo! Save me!" I shouted and I secretly grinned. "Oi! What do you think you're doing!" Len said to me, "nothing! I'm bored! And I decided to prank you! What rumour will spread tomorrow? Seems interesting! I can't wait! Hmm.. maybe.. the super cool Len is a gay?" I laughed and I thought Len will get mad at me and shouted,then I waited for his reaction but then he lifted his hand and patted my head and then he smiled. I stunned and I felt my cheek warmed, "Haha! Got you! Look at your face! It's the same a tomato!" Len laughed at me. "What the hell! You!" I'm loss of word and Len already going to his class while laughing,leaving me at the infirmary alone. My heart is beating very fast and maybe my cheek is still red, "Why is my heart beating so fast!" I decided to ignore it and quickly went to the bed and sleep.

**scarletcat123: after this I'll type the chapter 3,hopefully I'll have an inspiration!**


	3. Chapter 3

**scarletcat123: Hello guys! I'm really really sorry! *kneels down* I didn't update my story as promised! I have a really busy month,I have to prepare for my mid-term tests and I have to attend Live In activity. I have to go to a village for 4 days,it's really fun hehe.. then I have to prepare for my mid-term tests (those subjects... they're evil! I hate them..) so.. this is the third chapter! enjoy! Don't forget review! I appreciate reviews!**

-Switched-

Chapter 3

"Ku.. Miku... Wake up!" a voice called me, "No.. 5 minutes again.. just 5 minutes and I'll wake up.." I ignored the voice. "It's break time! Wake up!" the voice called me again, "Don't care" "WAKE UP OR I'LL BURN ALL OF YOUR LEEKS!" then I quickly wake up. "I'm awake! Now where's my leek! I'll save them from evil!" I quickly see who is it,Len with a pissed face and holding a bag of leeks. "Ah! My leeks! Come to mommy!" I quickly grabbed my leeks,but Len take it away, "Hey!" I pouted "Banana" he said shortly. "Fine.. you banana eating monster" I grumbled,then I go out from the infirmary and took a bag of bananas from my bag. "Here" I give it to him, "Thanks" and he gives my leeks. I immediately took it away from him "My precious..." "don't imitate smeagol from Lord Of The Rings,it's creepy" he smacked my head, "ouch.." I rubbed my head. "Whatever! Banana freak! Minion!" I teased him, "Hey! At least I'm not short and chubby like them!" Len said "heh,you are still a banana freak" I scoffed. "Same for you leek freak" he stuck his tongue out and he walked away, "Bleh" I stucked my tongue and walked away to find a place to eat my leeks peacefully because Len are famous for loving banana,it's like he can die without eating banana or if he didn't eat banana for a day he'll get moody and vent it out to other person. It's like a split personality,I've seen that side of him and I make a note "always give Len his banana if you want to be safe and alive". "sigh.. It's been a long time since I can talk to him like that.." I nibbled on my leek,and then there's a cough. "_Okay.. there's someone here.. maybe he or she will think Len's a gay and spread the rumour and Len will choke me to death_" and then I stand up, "It's okay if you want to eat here and complain about 'him' Miku Hatsune" the voice said. "Oh.. okay" and I sit again, and then I realised.

"Wait a minute.. Miku Hatsune?" I asked, "Yep,you're Miku Hatsune right? Got switched with Len.. that's crazy" the voice said again. And then I searched the source of the voice,it's a guy with one of his eyes bandaged. He has a blond hair and brown eye, "_He seems familiar..." _I thought "remember me?" he asked. "You... Who are you?" I asked, "So you don't remember me. I'm Len's cousin,Oliver" he said. "Ah! You're Oliver from England! Long time no see! Okay,back to topic. How do you know I'm Miku?" I asked, "I just dream about it,and I saw you and Len acting weird so I thought maybe the dream is real and it is" he explained. "It's so.. simple" "Yep,typical of some drama" he said, "haha! That's true! When we swapped,there's some light and other things that you'll see in a drama!" I said. "really? It's weird" he raised one eyebrow,and then we talked whole lot things. This is the second time I've been close to a guy and able to talk freely like this,usually I wouldn't talk to them and I'll only talk to them when they asked or talk to me. "Ring! Ring!" "Oh,the bell rang. See you Oliver!" I stand up and go to my class, "Yeah,see you" Oliver waved his hand. "_She seems interesting.." _Oliver thought.

"Len,do you remember Oliver?" I asked him, "Huh? Oliver? Yeah,why? I heard he got into accident and lost one of his eye" Len said, "I met him just now,maybe you should see him!" I said. "He's still nice like before" I smiled, "oh.. yeah.." his eyes looked down and I see a hint of jealousy, "_wait a minute.. jealousy?_ _No way_" I ignored my thoughts. "Hey Mi-" "Ah,there he is!" I ran towards Oliver and says hi to him,I felt someone looking at me. I looked back "Len! Come here!" I called him,he's dozing off. "Len!" I called again,"Yeah yeah,I can hear you" he walked towards them. "Wait a minute.. Oliver know we're switched?" he realised, "Yep,he knew" I nodded "Hey Len" "Hey Oliver" and then there's an awkward silence between us. "Hey! Let's go home together!" I broke then silence, "Uh,yeah sure" Len said as he averted his gaze. "_Geez.. what's wrong with him?"_ I thought and we walked home together.

Len's POV

She tells me about Oliver all the time,I'm sick of hearing about Oliver. It was like Miku's starting to like him,I feel my chest throbbed and I felt a little jealousy. "_Jealousy? No way,I don't even like Miku. Maybe it's just because I feel that she likes Oliver more than me,wait a minute.. am I hoping her to like me? No way no way,ugh_.. _something is really wrong with me_" "Hey Mi-" "Ah,there he is!" Miku ran towards a boy which is Oliver and says hi to him,she currently is smiling at Oliver. My chest throbbed again and I felt a little angry. "_I want her smile to be mine only,aw man.. what am I thinking? ' .Her_" I make sure of myself, "Len! Come here!" "Len!" I snapped from my thoughts and heard her called me. "yeah yeah,I can hear you" I walked towards them. "Wait a minute... Oliver know we're switched?" I realised, "Yep,he knew" she nodded "Hey Len" "Hey Oliver" and then there's an awkward silence between us. "Hey! Let's go home together!" she tries to broke the silence, "Uh,yeah sure" I said as I averted my gaze,I can't look at her without having my heart beating rapidly. I saw Miku pouted a little,it kinda cute. I quickly stopped my thoughts and followed them from behind.

Miku's POV

"_He's acting weird.. what's wrong with him?" _I thought and looked at him,Len is currently dozing off. He looked down and walked, "Worried huh?" Oliver asked. "What? No,of course not!" I denied, "Liar,look you're blushing" he grinned. "What? No! I'm not blushing,it's the heat!" I said to him, "yeah yeah whatever,you like him right?" he ignored my answer. "No,ugh.. yes actually" I felt my cheek is getting warmer and I looked down, "Haha! I knew it!" Oliver laughed. I hit him in the arm "Fine! Whatever!" I pouted, "Oh,we'll seperate from here,my house is over there" he pointed at a two floor house with dark blue paint and black fences. "Okay,see you tomorrow" I waved at him, "Hey Len! Oliver's going home" I told him. "Oh yeah" he's still deep in his thought, "Hey Len? Leeenn? You there?" I looked at his face and waved my hand in front of his face. His face is pretty close to me and my cheek is getting warmer again, "Woah!" Len backed up and I saw a shade of red from his cheek. "_Is he blushing? Ah,no way maybe it's because of the heat. Yeah,it's hot now"_ I thought. "Oh,there's your house! See you Len!" I waved at Len who is still in shock and ran to Len's

Len's POV

I walked behind them,I saw Miku and Oliver chatting and laughing together. Oliver said something to Miku and I saw her blush, "_Why did she blushed? What did he say to her? Why is she smiling so easily at other guy? I don't want her to be with other guy" _I thought,my chest throbbed again. I sighed,I looked down again. I don't want to see them together,my chest always throbbed when she's with other guys, I've been secretly watching her talked to some guys and I felt jealous. I heard she said something but I didn't hear it "Oh yeah" I mumbled and back to my thoughts again, "Hey Len? Leeenn? You there?" Miku waved at my face. Then I looked up,suddenly I saw Miku's face pretty close to me. I got shocked "Woah!" I backed up and I felt my cheek is getting warmer and my heart is beating very fast. "Oh,there's your house! See you Len!" she waved at me and ran to my house. I was still shocked because of that,_ "Her face is so close.."_ I still felt my cheek warm. "_This is bad..." _I thought "_I think I like her..."_, I quickly walked to Miku's house and ignored her brother's greeting and went up to my bedroom,still thinking about how I feels about her. I'm still confused about my own feelings, "_forget it" _I groaned.

**scarletcat123: Len's kinda possesive hahaaha,I promise to update once a week! see you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**scarletcat123: Hey! I'm alive! I lied again,soooo sorry! My ideas for this story was gone when I typed this chapter! I've been trying hard to find an inspiration,but instead of finding an inspiration for this story,I ended up making 3 more new story.. please wait for it! Oh,and I've found many mistakes in my other three chapter so I've edited all of them,and it'll be a little different,I just added some,now,please enjoy!**

**Switched**

Chapter 4

Len's POV

"Rise and Shine~ Ring Ring Ring" "Ugh.. where's the alarm.." I groaned,I rose from my bed,search for Miku's phone and turned off the alarm. I prepared myself for school and tied my hair in twintails then I wore the uniform,it felt weird to wear skirt. "Miku! Breakfast ready!" Mikuo called from downstair, "Coming!" I replied. Delicious smell wafted making my stomach rumble a little as I went down, I saw Mikuo putting the dishes at the dining table. It's miso soup with leek,leek ommelete and a glass of juice,I really like Mikuo's cooking it's really delicous despites he cook leek all the time. I gobbled all my food,took my bag and went to school. "I'm going,bye Mikuo!" I said, "bye Miku" Mikuo waved and I waved back. I walked towards the school gates and saw Oliver,so I when to him. "Hey" "Hey", "So.. what did you talk about with Miku yesterday?" I started a conversation, "Just girls talk,why do you want to know?" Oliver replied "Just asking,you're not even a girl" I said. "Whatever you want to say and it's not a good reason to tell you about it" Oliver said. "I just want to know" I said again, "Jealous?" he asked "no! I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous?" I denied. "_I'm jealous actually.."_ "Haha whatever" he laughed. "Actually I can read minds,I know what are you thinking" he whispered and walked away, "What?!" "Just kidding!" he said. "_I thought it was real.. thank God he can't read my mind"_ I got relieved. "Hey Len!" a voice greeted me,I looked back "Oh.. Hi.. Miku.." I flustered. My heart is beating really fast just seeing her smile, although the one I'm looking is myself but I recognise the smile. She has a beautiful smile despite she is inside my body,I can tell that it is Miku jugding from the way she smile. I wasn't be able to look at her in the eyes without blushing, "Len?" Miku asked. "Huh? What?" I looked at her,she's looking at me with an innoncent expression. "_Ugh... too cute!_" I looked away and hid my face which is red as tomato. "_I felt like liking myself... She is Miku in my body for God's sake! Why do I keep imagining that it's Miku.." _so I kept my poker face in front of her although my mind is filled with her face.

Miku's POV

"RING RING RING! TET TOT TET TOT TET TOT TET TOT! WAKE UP! RING RING RING!" "WHAT'S UP WITH THIS FREAKING ALARM!" I got pissed off and searched for the alarm "Fiuh.. lucky I still remember it's Len's phone.. or else maybe I would just smash it to the floor and crush it" I sighed and get ready for school, "Lenny~ Breakfast!" Rin yelled from downstair. "Okay!" I went down and smelled the sweet smell from the food on the table, it was banana pancake and banana milkshake. I quickly eat it and went to school, "Bye!" I walked out,when I was near the school gates I saw Len and Oliver. "_What are they talking about?" _I wondered, I waited for them to stop talking and aproached Len. "Hey Len!" I greeted him,he looked back and than replied softly "Oh.. Hi.. Miku.." he averted his gaze, I smiled at him. "_Aha! He's.. blushing..?_" I thought,it weird to see Len blush like a tomato. Then I started a conversation, "Hey Len,what are you talking with Oliver?" I asked, "Nothing.." he dazed off, "Len?" I asked, "Huh? What?" he looked at me then he blushed again. "Hey hey,you okay?" I asked him, "You're blushing like a tomato" "huh? I'm okay" he looked away and I decided that he won't talk anymore, "I'll go first" I said and then suddenly Len is grabbing my wrist. "Huh? What?" I looked at him "Nothing,sorry" he released his grip from my hand and walked past me, "_Weird.."_ I walked to school and went to Kaito who is talking to Rook.

"What the hell am I doing... grabbing her wrist like that.. my hand just moved on it's own.." Len muttered,looking at his hand. "my body and my mind won't work together if she's around.." he sighed, "Miku-chan! Can I talk to you?" Teto asked "Sure,what is it?" Len said,trying not to make it suspicious. He has been trying hard to act just like Miku, "Umm.. you're close with Len right? Do he have someone he likes? And my cousin want to know about you,do you have someone you like?" Teto asked,blushing a little. "Len likes someone but I don't know who is it,as for me.. tell Nero it would be useless because I also have someone I like" he said it to her, "Oh.. yeah.. I'm sorry for bothering you.." Teto said with a dissapointed face. "I lied... everytime someone asked about Miku,I lied.. but I just can't give her to anyone.." he said "I really really like her.. maybe my feelings for her is bigger than I thought,everytime I saw her with the boys,my heart would hurt and I thought of her everyday and that makes me feels weird!"

Gumi's POV

I heard the conversation between Teto and Len, after talking to him,he seems not bad at all.. I just wondering what is it that makes him to avoid Miku.. I think he even likes her! He always looked at her when Miku wasn't looking,he blushed a little when Miku talked to him and he even stuttered when Miku smiled to him,it's really obvious! Miku is just so dense.. but I'm kinda glad that this accident happen,I can see Miku becoming happier than before and I can still see Len's feelings for her even when he's inside Miku's body,and who is that blond boy with the bandaged eyes? He seems to know something about them,I just saw Len and him talking together,it seems that he knew about Miku and Len.. and I really want to ask Len for the truth! I have to ask it! After this then! I'll ask him!

-000-000-000-

"Hey Kagamine" a voice called him, "Oh,Gumi,what is it?" he said, "Can I ask you something? And please! Be honest to me,I won't tell anyone about it!" Gumi said,taking a deep breath "Do you like Miku?" she asked, "_Finally! I can ask him!" _Gumi thought happily. "So? What is your answer?" Gumi asked again, "Maybe just as you predicted?" Len said unsurely, "So.. you like Miku,right?" Gumi said to him "Yep" "AHA! I knew it!" Gumi said happily, "one more thing that I want to know,why would you avoid Miku?" she said carefully waiting for his answer. Len looked uneasy and hestitating, "Tell me! Please! I can't stand seeing Miku getting sad because of you,give me a reason why and I won't ask anything about it anymore!" Gumi pleaded, Len took a deep breath and Gumi looks nervous,she really wants to know the answer. "I... avoided Miku.. because..."

**scarletcat123: there! a cliffy! now please wait for the next chapter and the new story! don't forget,review!**


End file.
